


ooc酒醉系列

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	1. 迹部的情况

青色乐团首张专辑大卖，突破三十万，同时主打歌蝉联日本地区流行金曲榜首。青色乐团在公司的支持下和圈内好友以及部分幸运粉丝举行了小型庆功宴，首战得胜的喜悦和歌迷们的热情让庆功宴高潮迭起，就连一向严肃的队长手冢国光也放松了神情，品着红酒看队友们说笑。热闹的人群中，唯有乐队的主唱越前龙马安静地喝着他的芬达。虽然活泼的贝斯手菊丸英二一直趴在他身上，爱闹的鼓手桃城武则试图把他的芬达换成激烈的威士忌。

“大家都喝醉了，明天要怎么办。”乐队的经纪人兼保姆大石秀一郎担忧地揪着刘海。总是笑眯眯的键盘手不二安慰地拍拍大石的肩膀：“有什么关系呢，你看我们的老板都喝醉了。”  
说话间，冰帝传媒的Boss 迹部景吾拉着一脸想死的表情的律师忍足侑士踩着圆舞曲兼踢踏的步子蹦达到青色乐团中间。  
不二笑道：“喝得很醉啊。”  
忍足无奈地耸耸肩：“感情出了点问题。”  
情场高手迹部景吾居然会遭遇感情问题，这世上还有他搞不定的人？青色乐团成员八卦之情熊熊燃起，写词的乾贞治甚至翻开了随身携带的笔记本准备收集第一手资料。然而下一秒越前的怒吼声吸引了众人的注意力：“你干什么！”

不知道什么时候迹部坐到了越前身边，一手搭在越前的肩膀上，另一只手想要摸越前的脸，被越前挥开又缠上来。  
“迹部！”忍足喊了一声，迹部却理也不理，再一次被越前推开后，他恼火地捏住越前的下巴：“你不就是想引起本大爷的注意吗，很好，你成功了。五百万一晚上怎么样。”  
越前冷着脸不看他。迹部大笑：“别假清高了，嫌不够多直说就是，本大爷有的是钱，一千万怎么样。”  
“迹部，你喝得太醉了。”忍足想要拉开迹部，迹部朝他发出野兽般呜呜的嘶吼声。忍足给了越前一个同情的眼神，干脆撤退。没了打扰，迹部越发张狂，摸出钱包甩在桌上：“只要你陪本大爷一晚上，里面的钱随便你拿。”

众人的视线一齐落在桌上鼓鼓的钱包上，你看看我我看看你，一阵沉默，菊丸颤巍巍地拿过钱包。  
“哇，”菊丸的嘴张成大大的O型，他举着一张闪闪发光的银行卡：“这个是传说中可以无限透支的钻石卡？”  
迹部突然打了个响指：“沉浸在本大爷的美计之下吧。只要你陪本大爷一晚上，这卡就是你的了。”  
越前紧皱着眉，显出极度忍耐的表情，迹部凑近越前，满嘴酒气只往他脸上喷：“哦，本大爷知道了，你这个贪心的小妖精，想要红是吗，只要你乖乖的，本大爷让你红遍全球。”

虽然看一向冷酷的越前被骚扰很有趣，但是再这样下去恐怕不好收拾。手冢出声制止这场闹剧：“迹部，你喝得太醉了。”  
迹部猛地转头，充血的红眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着手冢：“滚开，谁也别想跟本大爷抢。”被他凶残的眼神吓到，手冢一时居然反应不过来。迹部得意洋洋地搂紧越前，顺便朝着任何试图靠近越前的男人龇牙咧嘴。

不二忍俊不禁：“有这么一个占有欲强的爱人，会很辛苦啊。”  
“好想知道会是谁啊。”菊丸歪着脑袋满眼期待地看着乾：“乾，你知道吗？”  
乾不甘地摇摇头：“数据不足。”  
“不管是谁，我们都不能让他继续，”手冢顿了一下，小心地选择词汇：“干扰越前。”  
岂止是干扰，迹部已经把越前按在沙发上，正视图把他的裤子扒下来。众人脑袋挂上一颗大汗，急忙去拉迹部的手，迹部一把抱住越前：“你们这群杂杂碎，别想动，动本大爷的人。”他的舌头都撸不直了，倒还记得要先把越前的皮带解下来。  
不二拦住就要冲上去的桃城笑道：“迹部，作为一个绅士，可不能如此粗鲁哦。”  
“本大爷这是，心中有猛虎在，轻嗅玫瑰。”  
“蔷薇？”  
“本大爷说是玫瑰就是玫瑰。”  
酒醉的迹部很难对付，谁都没想到平时风度翩翩的迹部景吾酒品如此之差，简直是猥琐男嘛。被他压在身下的越前不怒反笑。他压低了嗓子，用一种沙哑的诱惑的嗓音道：“我跟你回家去，先放开我好吗。”  
“你这个磨人的小妖精，是在诱惑本大爷吗。”  
“是啊，我今晚都是你的。”越前直勾勾地盯着迹部，一边舔着湿润的嘴唇。迹部的喉结明显滚动了一下，慢慢放开越前。越前站起身，漫不经心地整理乱糟糟的衣服，一边对手冢道：“队长，我先走了。”

“越前，不要胡闹！”  
“还差得远呢。”  
不二也劝道：“越前，你不用担心什么，我们会和你一起回去。”  
越前看了眼腕表，摇头道：“不了，趁商店还没关门，我去买块搓衣板。”  
“搓衣板？”这个画风明显不同的东西是怎么出现在对话中的，不二还没反应过来，就听到迹部嘟嘟囔囔的：“搓衣板，家里不是还有吗。”  
越前冷静地穿上他的外衣，边扣扣子边答道：“昨天晚上不是被你跪坏了吗。”  
“哦。”迹部打了个酒嗝：“买，本大爷有、有的是钱。”  
越前笑笑，对早已成石像群的众人点了下头，抓着迹部的手像拖垃圾袋一般把迹部拖走了。


	2. 龙马的情况

龙马喝醉了的情况

手冢的生日那天，迹部早早在家为他办下生日宴会，本来两人甜甜蜜蜜的约会不知怎么的却被青学正选得知，一干人硬是无视迹部杀人的眼神当起霓虹灯。不二还很有良心地邀上冰帝，熟悉迹部家构造的忍足熟练地杀入酒柜捧出迹部珍藏的红酒，一行人自顾自地开始了狂欢。  
“迹部也太不够意思了吧，居然只请手冢一个人。只想和你过生日吗？”不二半真半假地抱怨着。手冢无奈地叹了口气：“与其说是请我，但不如说是鸿门——”  
“你胡说，明明是迹部先追求我们手冢的！”菊丸突然的大叫打断了手冢的话，喝得有些醉的菊丸趴在越前头顶冲向日岳人吐舌头做鬼脸。  
向日冷哼一声：“你们家部长追求我们部长又不是一天两天了。”  
“什么嘛，迹部还把玫瑰花送到部活室了，小不点你说是不是。”  
“还、还差得远呢。”越前被压得难受，想要推开菊丸，然而喝得手脚全软，推了两下推不开，菊丸又越来越过分，简直要把整个人压在他身上，越前火了：“Damn it！Get out！！！！”越前的咆哮把菊丸的酒吓去大半，他睁着一双大眼惊恐地瞪着越前，半晌才哆哆嗦嗦的：“小、小不点？”

越前“嗯”了一声，又要去拿酒，坐在一边的手冢立刻把酒瓶拿走。  
越前猛地转过头：“还给我！”  
“你喝得太醉了。”手冢试图劝说，越前狠狠地撞上来，手冢的额头立刻鼓起一个大包。手冢晕头转向的，还没来得及说话，越前又开始大吼：“手冢！绕别墅跑一百圈！”  
手冢：“……”  
“噗嗤。原来越前是喝醉了会活跃的类型啊。”  
“好数据。”乾兴奋地拿出笔记本。  
“不准写！”越前扶着手冢的肩膀摇摇晃晃地站起来，扑过去抢乾的笔记本，过大的动作撞倒猝不及防的手冢，越前也跟着摔倒，结结实实地坐到手冢肚子上。越前一手压着手冢的脸做支撑想要爬起来，手冢被压得喘不过气来，双手胡乱挣扎，扯到乾的裤子想要借力，只听清晰的“哧”的一声，乾雪白修长的大腿就出现在众人面前。

乾僵硬地低下头，三秒钟后“扑通”一声倒地而亡。大家的酒全都醒了，只有越前还在傻乎乎地笑着，他清醒的时候跟天真扯不上边，这时候的笑容倒是无辜得很。他似乎对那半瓶酒有执念，摇摇晃晃地站起来又要去拿，眼看就要一脚踩到手冢的脸了，迹部连忙从背后抱住他。  
“小鬼，小心点。”  
越前还没搞清楚自己怎么悬空了，脚踩了两下没踩到地面，困惑地看着迹部：“我会飞了？”  
“是啊，你会飞了。小孩子学什么大人喝酒。”迹部没好气地把越前放到自己座位上，不满地呵斥菊丸：“你干嘛给他喝酒。”

菊丸可怜地扁着嘴：“小不点心情不好，我想让他开心点嘛。”  
“单细胞生物也会不开心？”忍足好奇地戳戳越前的脸：“他怎么了？”  
桃城摸摸后脑勺：“越前好像昨天部活就不怎么开心了，汉堡也吃了三个。”  
“部活结束？不是迹部邀请手冢的时候吗？”  
“啊，对。”桃城一拍脑袋：“他抱怨迹部的玫瑰弄脏了操场，收拾起来很麻烦。”  
“是啊。玫瑰花这类东西，确实很麻烦，尤其是，不懂欣赏的人。”不二笑眯眯地看着迹部。迹部嘴角微微上挑，意味深长地看了眼手冢：“不知道某些人能够明白吗。”  
“迹部，我和越前真的没关——”  
“呵呵，猴子山大王，我发现你的鼻孔好大。”越前的手指直直地插进迹部的鼻孔。  
迹部：“……”  
手冢：“……”  
“小鬼你在干什么！”迹部猛地挥开越前的手。  
“你好凶。”越前不满地嘟起嘴：“我要去找部长。”眼看越前真的站起来，迹部连忙拉住他。  
“猴子山大王，你要干嘛？”越前歪着脑袋不解地看着迹部。  
迹部：“……”要干嘛，把鼻子借他玩？迹部深吸了口气：“本大爷不准你去找手冢。”  
“唔，你可以找，为什么我不能找。我知道了，你喜欢他。你为什么喜欢他。”  
“本大爷不喜欢他，本大爷——”  
“闭嘴，”越前一爪子挥过去：“让你说话了吗。”  
迹部：“……”  
“猴子山大王，我突然发现你很好看嘛。”  
“本大爷的美貌当然华丽无比，嗷！ ”越前又是一巴掌拍在他脑袋上：“让你说话了吗！不乖就打你！”  
迹部：“……”

看着迹部闭着嘴委屈的模样，围观的一干群众不懂的云里雾里，明白了的窃笑不已。酒后吐真言也好借酒发挥也好，反正一个愿打一个愿挨。手冢摸着被压扁的眼镜，暗暗庆幸总算不用再受这份冤枉罪了。

越前对于迹部的乖顺很是满意，拍拍他的脸蛋：“听话就亲亲，亲一个。”说着“吧唧”一口。三秒钟的寂静，不二率先反应过来：“越前，我也很乖呢。”  
刚刚还在傻笑的迹部立刻清醒：“不二，有你什么事！ ”  
“就是，你还差得远呢，不二前辈。我亲猴子山大王，才不亲你。”  
“那为什么亲我。”迹部抢在不二前头问道。  
“因为，我喜、喜欢……”  
迹部眼巴巴地看着越前。  
“喜喜喜欢。”越前被酒精浸涨的舌头似乎发不出喜字的音，于是大着舌头地跟自己较劲。迹部紧张地咽了口口水。  
“因为我喜欢卡鲁宾！”  
迹部：“……”

“哈哈哈哈！”忍足和不二率先大笑，总算是看明白了的众人随之笑成一团。迹部愤愤地瞪了眼全无形象的众正选，一把捞起还在和酒瓶子较劲的越前：“看来，本大爷很有必要教教你国语给怎么讲呢，小鬼。”


End file.
